ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms
Fourarms is a Tetramand (a play on latin tetra meaning four and mand meaning arms) from Khoros. It is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. Fourarms is voiced by Richard McGonagle on Ben and Vanessa Marshall on Gwen. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. Appearance Fourarms stands at approximately twelve feet in height, has very well developed muscle, and four-fingered arms, with two on each side, with the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder. His skin is bright red and very tough, almost armored. A black stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck (and possibly down to his entire spine). A second black strip goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. All four are entirely orange and glossy. Abilities Fourarms possesses tremendous strength, nearly limitless endurance, and thick skin. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by smashing the ground or clapping all four hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Fourarms' muscular legs also allow him to leap several city blocks at a time. As shown in Ultimate Alien, Fourarms is strong enough to hold two cars on one hand each. Weaknesses Sometimes Fourarms' bulk is a disadvantage, since the Tetramand species sacrifices speed for strength and cannot run for long distances or at great speeds. Fourarms' size also makes him unable to hide anywhere or sneak behind anyone. When Ben had a cold, Fourarms turned orange and had stinky hives. Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Fourarms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. This may be the AI of the Omnitrix which uses more strategy than Ben, who simply likes smashing people. Ultimate Alien Fourarms reappeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown turning Serpent into a sandwich between two cars. He is expected to appear again in Escape From Aggregor. ''Looking almost entirely different, appearing more like a gladiator. He now has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. He now has no shirt, which is replaced by two gold sashes that cross over his torso. His pants are also gone, replaced by a pair of brief underwear and a gold belt. He doesn't have gloves anymore, and has gold braces on each wrist and ankles. His face is also more narrow, resembling that of Manny Armstrong. This look makes him look more like Tini, a Galactic Enforcer of the same species as Fourarms, only with the black strip. His head stripe also now ends in the form of a ponytail. Possible future His ''Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair of jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest probably because he can not reach it to change or maybe it does not fit on the arm anymore. Trivia *In the Norwegion version of the series he is called "Firarm". *In the Italian version of the series he is called "2x2" ("Two times two"), "Due per due" in words. *In Cartoon Network's biggest game ever "Fusionfall", he is known as a nano. *He is Ben's fourth strongest alien (third, if one doesn't count Ultimate Humungousour as a seperate alien). *The black stripes on Fourarm's face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a mullet in Ultimate Alien. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens